sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
Fábián Garai
| cityofbirth = Budapest | countryofbirth = Hungary | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Midfielder | currentclub = | clubnumber = | youthyears = 1990-1995 | youthclubs = Queens Park Rangers | years = 1995-1997 2001-2004 2004-2008 2008-2012 2012-2015 | clubs = Queens Park Rangers A.C. Calabria Crystal Palace Ferencváros Forest United | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = | nationalteam = Hungary | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} :The native form of this personal name is ''Garai Fábián. This article uses the Western name order.'' Fábián Ferenc Garai (born April 15, 1978) is a retired Hungarian footballer who played as a midfielder, typically on the right wing. He last played professionally in St. Gregory for Forest United. Garai was born in Budapest into a footballing family. His middle name, Ferenc, was in honor of Hungarian football legend Ferenc Puskás. Garai showed excellent footballing skills as a child and at age 12 moved to London, where he lived with relatives, in the hope of furthering his football career. Club career Queens Park Rangers In 1990, while playing in London, Garai was spotted by scouts from Queens Park Rangers and invited to join their youth program. A.C. Calabria In August 2001, Garai signed with A.C. Calabria in St. Gregory. The fledgling club had been crowned SGFA League B champions the previous season, earning promotion to League A, and were luring high-profile players from around the world. Garai played three seasons with Calabria before the team's on-field success began to decline and his contract was not renewed after the 2003-04 season. Crystal Palace Garai left Calabria in the summer of 2004 and returned to England, this time signing with Crystal Palace. He was one of three Hungarians (along with Gábor Király and Sándor Torghelle) to join Palace for the 2004-05 season. Garai spent four years with Palace, frequently on the cusp of the first team roster but playing much of his time with the reserve squad. Ferencvárosi Garai returned home to Hungary in the summer of 2008, signing with his boyhood club Ferencvárosi TC, who were in a rebuilding phase. He went on to play four seasons for the club, lifting them from the Hungarian League 2 back to the top flight and a 3rd place finish in 2010-11. Forest United In July 2012, after Ferencvárosi had finished 11th in the Hungarian League the previous season, several media outlets speculated that Garai would be returning to play once more in St. Gregory and that a deal had been done with a League A club. On July 30, that club was revealed to be Forest United, who signed Garai to a two-year contract. During the 2013-14 season, Forest extended Garai's contract by another year, keeping him at the club until the end of 2014-15. Retirement Garai announced his retirement from professional football on June 10, 2015. Category:Player pages Category:Forest United F.C. players Category:A.C. Calabria players Category:People from Hungary Category:Retired players